


Argument

by ghoulfuckery (PomTheHobbit)



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomTheHobbit/pseuds/ghoulfuckery
Summary: Writing prompt from Tumblr.There are people who try to avoid any kind of conflict. And then there are those who want to watch the world burn.





	

Matthew had never considered himself intentionally malicious. Occasionally manipulative maybe, but never malicious. Purposefully causing others grief had never been something to be proud of in his mind, and really, why bother? In the end it always came back to bite him in the ass. But sometimes he didn’t get the intended affect of his machinations, and there was accidental chaos. It was always unintentional though, and he never wanted to cause too much of a problem.

 

Or, so he had thought.

 

There really was a limit to how much one person could take, and Matthew was undoubtedly reaching that limit. One could only watch their family squabble for so long before getting frustrated, and sometimes, something had to be done. Normally it was all part of the routine, and someone would get the trump point of the argument before continuing on with their day. But it seemed like today was one of those days where every single thing and moment had to be dredged up from the past. It was time to put an end to it.

 

Allowing himself a sly grin, he tugged his brother close before pulling out his phone, and opening it up to something he had inadvertently discovered the week before.

 

“Hey, so I know you were really going somewhere with that tangent on bad cooking, but come look at this.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly getting these prompts from random blogs, and honestly. idk what i even did before for fic ideas.


End file.
